Corpse Party: the real version
by Fearlessdragon555
Summary: An accurate summary of Corpse Party: Blood Covered. Just a few, minor changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- part 1**

So our story begins on a stormy night in a seemingly normal school. A highschool that just so happens to be built on a haunted elementary school, home to murders, kidnappers, and rapists. Oh and also the school is right next to an art gallery and a swamp full of mermaid and the school on top of a ancient burial ground. But beside that, Kisaragi is a completely normal school with completely normal students.

Like, Ayumi Shinozaki, a student here who is into occult things. She is here after school with her friends, telling them ghost stories.

"Once upon a time" Ayumi began "In the elementary that was once built here, there was a teacher who was actually the school nurse. One day, she accidentally tripped down the stairs in front of everyone. In sheer embarrassment she broke her own neck or so the story goes."

Her friends were gathered around the candle, listening intently to Ayumi's spooky story.

"Ugh, why are my legs wet?" Asked a classmate of Ayumi, Naomi.

Everyone turned to Satoshi, whose pants were soaked.

"Sorry guys, but you know I have a small bladder" Satoshi apologized "It runs in my family."

"I honestly don't know why I'm friends with you" said the perfect man, Brohiki. He was notorious for being the biggest male sex appeal besides Kizame.

"Hey, do you you guys want to shut up, I'm talking remember" bitched Ayumi. Everyone quickly stopped talking and turned their attention to Ayumi.

" So then murders happened blah blah, just stuff way more scary then my nurse story happened. Seeing that the elementary school was a death trap, they shut it down then built another school to replace it. That new school was called..."Ayumi stared out the window to make sure she got the timing right "Kisaragi high" suddenly thunder boomed through the room.

Satoshi quickly hide under the table, crying.

" Our protagonist ladies and gentleman" Seiko said sarcastically. Seiko then shoved her fist up Naomi butthole, to show the audience she was the pervert comic relief.

"That teacher/nurse/ghost still roams these halls to this day" Ayumi continued "Still believing them to be her own. On a rainy, just like this one, she walks around looking for students here after school. A black out will occur, then she'll slowly open the classroom door."

"Finally, with a cold, creepy, ghostly voice she'll 'What the hell are you still doing here? Go home children." Ayumi quickly blew at the candle. Nothing happened. She got closer and blew again, but the candle still didn't go out. She put here face right in front of the candle and blew until her face was blue. The fire went out.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" everyone screamed.

"A blackout just like in the story!" Satoshi screamed out the obvious. To make matters worse they heard a knock on the door.

Everyone quickly latched on to Naomi's boobs for protection, everyone except Broshiki. The only thing Broshiki feared was Ayumi.

"Hey Satoshi, you should open the door." Broshiki advised his friend. Satoshi, who peed himself for a third time , turned to his friend in shock.

"W-why!?" Satoshi screamed between sobs.

"Because I said so" he said then flashed Satoshi his puppy dog face. Satoshi couldn't say no to that face. So while the SatoshixYoshiki wrote a fanfic about this, Satoshi went to open the door.

"The hell you doing here, go home children!" A very scary Yui-like voice screamed.

Satoshi was so scared that he moon-walked about two feet and fell back into a fetal position.

"Yay, Ms. Yui, that was great" Ayumi exclaimed. She careful stepped over a half-dead Satoshi to give her teacher a high five.

"Oh that Ayumi, always wanting to emotional scar her friends. Glad I could help!" Yui sensei said "More importantly, lolita character!"

On cue, a very small fourteen walked in. She was wearing a purple dress with a bib. Don't question the bib.

"Kawii" the girls screamed, they began to foam from their mouths from the lolita-ness.

"Yuka?" Satoshi asked, still on the floor "Why are you here? Can't I have a single night away from you?"

"ONII-CHAN" A sound that resembled a cat dying came from Yuka.

Everyone flinched, Ayumi turned to Satoshi "Is your...sister okay?"

Satoshi got off the floor and tried to find the off switch on Yuka "Yeah, its just her mating call or maybe the song of her people, we aren't sure. Anyway, we got to get on with the plot. "

Mayu was sad so they took a picture...don't judge my laziness.

"So guys, since Mayu is moving over a block" everyone burst into tears "We should do a friendship charm".

" HAAAAAA GAAAAAAAAAY!" Morishige hollered. Mayu whacked him upside the head "I'd love to Ayumi, where did you find it?"

"Just on this blog I follow" Ayumi explained "It's called Kibiki's tits are hot .cpm" when she was given weird looks she quickly added "It's about magic and charms. Basically we shout out this dead chick name nine times and then we'll be friends forever"

"Sounds innocent and complete harmless" Yui Sensei said in a cheerful voice.

They were all transported to the depths of hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Corpse party chapter 1- part 2**

Naomi woke to find herself inside a rotting building next to an sleeping Seiko. She'd be more shocked if it was the first time this happened.

"God darn it Seiko, your sexual shenanigans need to stop" Naomi rubbed her sore head " Geez I don't even remember you knocking me out." She then shook Seiko's body.

"No" Seiko mumbled, half asleep "Five more minutes. Ugh, I was having such a wonderful dream. I was with Broshiki on a beach when all of the sudden" Seiko stopped when she took in her surroundings "Where are we?"

"No idea, thought you brought me here" Naomi looked around the crumbling room, she spotted the worn down and cracked windows "Dang those windows are indestructible, we'll have to find another way out."

Seiko turned to her girlfriend "This building is literally falling apart. Whose to say we can't smash our way out?"

"Magic".

So the two girls looked around for an exit. They found a strange newspaper about, you guessed it, child murders. Every good horror needs one. Seiko, for once in her comical pervy life, switched sprites.

"Oh god that newspaper is old" Seiko screamed.

Naomi turned to her "Very good Seiko, any other insightful pieces of information you'd like to share?" Seiko usually liked when Naomi was the dominant one but she didn't seem to appreciate it this time.

"Don't you see what this could mean!" Naomi shook her head "Group of friends, stuck in a haunted place, all doors have number locks. Don't you see we're in a horror rpg!"

Naomi thought for a moment "Oh, I get it, we were transported to a haunted school. Its like Misao". Seiko quickly slapped her hand over Naomi's mouth. "Never speak of that game".

So the two girls began to wonder around looking for an exit in the magical school. They had to stop, however, when the reached a small gap.

"Oh god, what kind of hell is this place!" Seiko sobbed.

Naomi looked the dozens of loose boards scattered along the hall "What will we do!?"

Seiko turned to Naomi with a serious expression on her face " We're going to have to jump."

Naomi gasped at the thought of moving her feet. She shook her head furiously "We can't do it Seiko".

Seiko lifted Naomi chin so that their eyes would meet "Listen Naomi, I believe in you. I know in my heart that the two of us will get out of here together. We make each other strong." They then shared a passionate kiss.

Naomi nodded "Okay Seiko, I can do it, by the way no homo."

Seiko screamed internally then grabbed Naomi's hand "We jump on three. One, two"

"Wait!" Naomi interrupted "I just remembered that I saw a collectable loose board in the classroom. Thank god I get to lug around a board instead of jumping a few feet. Wait here I'll go get it".

Seiko sighed then watched as her beloved Naomi ran down hallway. Naomi stopped in the middle of the hall and stared at a bucket. Seiko walked up to her.

What's wrong?" Seiko asked then realized that the bucket was filled to the brim with pee. Grumbling, the two girls kneeled down and prayed to the bucket before continuing on their quest.

Finally, after Naomi dragged a board with a sprained ankle while Sieko watched, they were able to cross a small gap in the floor. Now to begin the actual game. They enter a classroom, in hopes to find an exit.

"Ahhh there's a skeleton" Seiko screamed.

"Wait...maybe they're not real" Naomi got out a monocle, a fake moustache, and a magnifying glass. She inspectected them closely. "Yup, they're real!"

"You two" a creepy voice called out in spaced lettering.

"Oh god its a ghost!" The girls screamed.

"No asshats, I'm a talking blue flame. Jesus Christ does every blue flame look alike to you pansy wipes?"

"A blue flame...I don't get it, why are you here?" Seiko questioned.

"I was confined like you bro" the totally not ghost explained.

Naomi gasped "Does that mean we're stuck here forever?"

"Yup, so are your other little friends."

Seiko and Naomi jumped for joy. "Mochida is here! Yes, then there's nothing to worry about" Seiko nearly burst into tears "I was so scared."

The blue flame was confused "What part about being trapped here forever don't you get."

"Satoshi is the protagonist" Naomi explained.

"Come on Naomi, we have to find him." The two girls turned to leave. Seiko waved to the blue flame "Bye exposition ghost."

They then went off to find their cardboard, logic defying friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1- Character introductions**

"Hello everyone I'm a floating eyeball that can see into people's souls. If you're this far into the game and you're still questioning things, then you can get out. Today we will be looking at these nine kids. Why don't I look at Sachiko's soul and avoid all this heartbreak? Good question!"

"So first we'll be looking at Satoshi. He's the most basic character you will ever meet. His only 'charater trait' is that he scares easily, expect with ghosts and haunted schools. So throughout the game Satoshi will basically be fearless. But since he was the protagonist of the last game and this game, he is invincible."

"Next is Naomi who is a tsundere to Satoshi, I guess. She was childhood friends with Satoshi, I guess. Listen, no one ships Satoshi and Naomi, not even the creators. But if they aren't together the world balance will be destroyed. So the only things you need to know about her is the things involving Satoshi."

"This is Seiko, she and Naomi are friends... What, you want me to look into her soul and give you a report of her mental state and give you a indepth, physiological evaluation of her personality? No."

"Here is Yuka, her main traits involves loving onii chan and for forever being a five year old. To make her seem reasonable I have to say she's spoiled. It doesn't make sense and is a stupid answer but who cares she's so moe."

"Next up is...oh god"

"We shouldn't be wasting time here we have to save Mochida."

"How are you even talking, this isn't the real world."

"You're a idiot Kishinuma, I can do whatever I want #yolo".

"This is Ayumi, she's probably the most hated character, even more than Kizame. Her biggest crimes are doing a friendship chram, whiny about her dead friends, and not loving Brosiki. Basically worthy of the death penalty. Now she's a bigger pussy than Satoshi yet loves unground illegal occult things.

"Alright moving on, next is Ms. Yui. I don't even know why she's here, she's does nothing, but she's so perfect in every way that she has to be here. There's not a lot I can say about her except that she has a cat. I repeat she is a cat owner. That cat is not getting fed tonight! This is the most tragic and depressing thing in the entire game."

"Oh, I guess she's also here to fulfil a strange teacherxstudent fetish. Except she doesn't like Satoshi, so that can't be it. I think she is here just to make us cry."

"Here is the bro, Brosiki. He's so magnificent, so spectacular, that if you give him any criticism a horde of fan girls will come for you. Now that's scarier than a dead chick with a pikachu voice. Brosiki is a bad boy who is charming and is protective of girls. If this isn't women meat, I don't know what is. He is somehow in highschool, working a part-time job, trying to get with Ayumi, lives alone, and still somehow has free time."

"Next is Mayu, like Ms. Yui , her soul purpose is to make us cry. Mayu interests include: theater, glasses, psychos,running towards danger, blue haired boys, and creepy ghost girls. Its a miracle she lived to see her teen years."

"Finally we have Mosishige, who is the creepiest one here (and Seiko here for Pete's sake). On the outside he is a gay nerd, but on the inside he is an ultra gay nerd. He's quiet and is everyone's tsundere crush. I'm pretty sure he's said 'B-baka, its not like I love you or anything' at least once."

"The second he comes to Tenjin, however, he becomes a yandere. That basically means he has an intestine fetish."

"Well that's all the characters in corpse party (at least all the important ones). I am a floaty eyeball and I'll be leaving now. Bye"


	4. Chapter 4

**So like, I made a thing.**

* * *

><p>The two extremely heterosexual girls walked hand in hand (lip to lip) down the cursed corridor. They came across a classroom with a huge sign reading 'Ryou club house, no girls allowed'.<p>

Seiko stared at the sign "I think we should go in there, for some reason I'm getting a strong sense of male genitals and booties".

"Fuck it, I don't even give two shits anymore." Naomi replied and burst open the door. The classroom inside had the words 'don't read the newspaper' written in red letters all over. "I'm an independent woman, no one tells me what to do" she shrieked like a gorilla. She grabbed the newspaper and read it, analyzed it, wrote a five page essay just in spite. Suddenly the doors slammed shut on its own.

"Damn it Seiko this your fault , now we're going to die in here" Naomi sobbed and blew her nose into the newspaper.

"Me!" Seiko was flabbergasted "All I did was make a joke about booty, then silently followed you around while you did dumb shit. I was too lazy to remind you that we were in a haunted school and we should probably be submissive to the ghost overlords."

"So you admit it was your fault?" Naomi questioned.

"Nuh uh" "Yeah huh" "Nuh uh" "Yeah huh " "Your fault" "Your fault" "Your fault" "Nuh uh" "Yeah huh"

Seiko angrily dug through her bag and pulled out her piece of the paper doll. She tore it into pieces and threw into one of the gaping holes in the ground like my mom threw my thirteen year old sister into the volcanoes to satisfy the gods. I'll never forgive you mom.

Naomi scratched her head "Why'd you do that?".

Seiko garbed her head and shook it slightly "I have no idea, this room it's... wrong". She then frantically looked around. "There!" she pointed to the chalkboard "Look Naomi".

Naomi gasped when she saw the chalkboard. On it, it revealed everything. The horror made their stomachs turn. This was it, their final moments. For on the chalkboard, written in blood colored chalk read 'OOC ROOM'. All hope was gone, God was dead, society had crumbled, the apocalypse had started. The impossible two-curled girl fell to her knees.

"Noooo!" she cried "Please open up!"

"Okay" the door responded in a cheerful voice and opened.

As soon as it started, their dilemma ended and now they were off to the next one. "Gosh" Naomi cried after stepping over the mayu-shaped unknown organs "We should head upstairs, I feel like we got to do one more stupid thing before the plot kicks in again".

The two girls climbed the crumbling stairs. Meanwhile in the bathrooms, all the bathroom ghosts were casually eating their dinner. They twirled their moustaches and fidgeted with their monocles. All potty ghosts were civilized, it was the white ghosts' burden to civil the heathen evil spirits. "Oh my my, it sounds like someone is approaching".

They all let out a chortle (too fancy for laughing). "Oh no wait, it's Seiko!" everything that had some sort of relation to a toilet knew Seiko. They ran for cover. Seiko saw the restrooms and turned to Naomi.

"Hey Naomi do have any ass cream?" She asked playfully.

"Huh?"

"Yup" she giggled "My butt been drier then a desert since we got here".

"Really?" Naomi looked alarmed, she got her phone "I'll look on google to see if I can find anything...the first thing that popped up is anal itching. I'm going to WebMD." "No wait, Naomi" "Hemorrhoid! Bowel Disease! Pin worm! Fissures! Seiko, you poor baby I had no idea". "No, Naomi I-" "Don't be embarrassed, I won't laugh, let me help you. Let me keep looking this up."

"Stop" Seiko pleaded. Naomi sternly shook her head and continued scrolling "If my bff has some medical problem then I need to help I..." she suddenly gasped "...Seiko".

"What?"

"...You have cancer".

"BUTTERING UP MY POOPER, THAT WAS THE GOD DAMNED JOKE. I JUST WANTED TO BRING A LITTLE HUMOR TO THIS BLEAK SITUATION AND YOU SHOOT ME DOWN. YOU DO THIS EVERY TIME NAOMI, EVERYTIME! I'M A GOD DAMNED BABY GAZETTE LEARNING TO WALK FOR THE FIRST TIME AND YOU'RE AN ILLEGAL HUNTER WHO KILLS EVERYTHING INNCONT AND PURE."

Seiko collapsed to the ground trying to catch her breath. Naomi gently placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Do you want to go to the infirmary now" she asked in a calming voice.

Seiko nodded "Yeah, I'm ready to die now".

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So you're all probably wondering why I haven't updated in 4 months. Don't worry I have a good excuse...Oh hey look a new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Seiko glanced at her empty student Id folder, she felt slightly uneasy. "Hey Naomi?" She asked the second half of the one sided relationship "Do you think its bad that I lost my peice of paper? What if there's some rule about the paper doll, am I gonna die now?"<p>

Naomi shrugged "I'm sure there is a lot of rules that are never going to be explained, and I'm sure more rules will be added on for the convince of plot. But for the most part the whole thing is going to be shrouded in ambiguity".

Seiko sighed , why did her girlfriend have to be so weird? "Anyway, how's your leg Naomi?"

Naomi looked down, at this point her leg had fallen off. "Eh, it could use a bandaid. I'm sure the murder ghosts left us medical supplies in the infirmary". So the two girls went to nurse office of plot progression.

Once inside, Seiko found it best to lick Naomi's wound clean and wrap in up with bandages. Naomi knew that it was probably more sanitary to use antibacterial cream but didn't say anything. She figured Seiko was still salty over her ass cancer.

"Come on Seiko let's increase our social link" Naomi gestured to the empty bed beside her. Seiko gladly obliged, she put herself in a sexy position on the bed.

"Draw me like one of your French girls Naomi" Seiko memed.

Naomi snorted "I swear Seiko, with you here I feel like we aren't in a haunted school where the possibility of eternal suffering is hanging above our head".

"Of course, that's the relief in comic relief" Seiko joked, but on the inside she knew she was more than just the comic relief. She knew her purpose was much more important. She knew her purpose was to protect her beloved Naomi. She was Naomi's knight, her shield, and her sword. She'd risk her own life for Naomi's. And most important, she would never leave her sweet Naomi's side.

"Onii-chan?"

"KK, bye Naomi" Seiko got up to leave.

"Ehhhh!?" Naomi exclaimed "Where are you going?"

"Gonna get a Yuka" Seiko explained "Fend for yourself noob"

"Seiko I have one leg"

Seiko let out a sigh "Listen bae, nothing is happening. Someone needs to get this plot rolling, so we going to have to separate. Trust me nothing bad will happen."

Something bad happened.

Naomi puked up her internal organs next to the Mayu wall. Seiko,after failing to find Yuka, turned the corner and spotted her beloved.

"Naomi! A-are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? Literally the moment you left I had jump/crawl/hobble away from a ghost. I vomited my vocal cords, I'm talking to you telepathically. I'm talking to you with my mind, Seiko, with my mind!" Naomi grumbled.

A single tear ran down Seiko face "Oh Naomi, I'm so sorry".

"Your mom's sorry" as soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted it. Naomi knew Seiko's mom was sucked into the anime parents void, yet she sometimes accidently let out 'your mom' jokes around her.

The motherless girl broke out into tears "Well your dad's a whore!". Seiko then ran off, a trail of tears left in her wake.

Naomi mentally slapped herself. She knew she messed up. She needed to find her best friend and apologize. She knew the best way to do that was to run in the opposite direction that Seiko took off in. Even with that perfect plan it Naomi hours to find Seiko in the bathroom. Naomi slowly, for dramatic effect, opened the stall door. Inside she found Seiko with a deadly pale face and blood-shot eyes.

"Whoa" Naomi quickly covered her eyes "Sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on your buttering sessions".

"N-ao-mi" the dying girl choked out. She pointed to the noose around her neck.

"Guuurl, cuuute" Naomi commented "But how'd you buy a new necklace if we're trapped here?"

Seiko didn't answer, she was dead.

"Wait is there something wrong? Do you need water?...A hug?...Oh! YOUR DYING!" Naomi finally realized. She pathetically reached her hand out. "Seiko I would save you but your so far away."

Seiko's ghost facepalmed and took the body down herself. Naomi fell to her knees in deep grief. "NOOOOO SEIKOOOO!" She screamed and began to have an internal monologue. _Just a few hours ago, me and my friends were traumatizing Satoshi. Now one of them is dead, how was I suppose to know something like this would happen in a game called Corpse Party?_

While Naomi was distracted, three blue children crept into the bathroom with a pair of obligatory bloodied scissors in tow. "Eat metal bitch" one of the ghost, Ryou, screamed.

Naomi quickly turned around but then relaxed when she saw who it was. "Sorry guys, wrong ending. I went into the room."

"...What? You went into the room with the huge sign warning 'do not enter'?"

Naomi nodded.

"W-well she probably didn't read the newspaper?" Yuki tried to calm down Ryou.

"Oh I most certainly did" Naomi stated looking proud of herself.

"The frick is wrong with you?" all ghosts asked simultaneously.

Yuki placed a hand on Ryou's disappointed shoulder. "Hey it's okay buddy, I saw a couple in plane five. Do you want to ruin their life instead?"

Ryou lifted his chin a bit "It's not as good, but alright". After casting glares at Naomi, the ghost left the scene.

Naomi waved to them cheerfully "Bye, see you in a chapter five!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 2 START**

The hot, somehow single teacher put her hand up to her ear. "Hey guys, did you think that scream was Naomi's?" she asked her two trapped companions. Ms. Yui , Yoshiki, and Ayumi had woken up in the same fashion our chapter 1 heroes did. They found themselves in a run down classroom without a single how they arrived there.

Yoshiki looked at in confusion "What scream?"

"The one coming from another dimension" Yui explained.

Yoshiki looked even more confused "You can hear across dimensions?"

"Duh" Ayumi sneered "Can't you?"

"N-no" Yoshiki hung his head in defeat. Ayumi snorted and pulled out her journal, yet another thing to write down in her 'reasons why I hate Yoshiki' section. A single tear rolled down Yoshiki's flawless, beautiful face.

Yui giggled. Man were her students so endearing she thought. "Okay, you two stay here, I'm going to look around. I let you handle the freaking-out Ayumi Yoshiki."

"Dear God please no" Yoshiki begged. But his pleas fell on deaf ear. Ms. Yui left the classroom humming and skipping as she did. Outside the hallway was filled to the brim with dead bodies but in Yui's eyes, all she saw was rainbows and butterflies.

Her desperate attempt to find an escape was cut short by a falling cabinet. Not just any cabinet , of course, it was a cabinet filled with knifes, scissors, razors, fangs, Donald Trump, pins, needles, and sharpened pencils. Poor was pinned to the ground with about a thousand puncture wounds.

"Owie that hurts" Yui complained, she looked up to see a painfully obvious red, evil ghost.

"Finally" it shouted "I can get my revenge on teachers, mwahahahaha!"

Yui blinked innocently "Why do you hate teachers?"

The ghost stared at in astonishment "No one has ever cared about my tragic backstory or questioned my hatred toward educators. A-are you sure you want to know? It's a long story that explains and justifies my burning rage while also making me a relatable and sympathetic character."

Yui's dead corpse nodded "Yes, I want to know".

The ghost took a deep breath "Ok it all started"

The screen fades to black.

"I'm freaking out" Ayumi panicked "Yui been gone for an awfully long time."

"It's been five minutes" the perfect bad boy responded.

Ayumi ignored him "She's dead I just know she is."

"She can't die, she hasn't had any character development yet" Yoshiki argued.

"She has a cat"

"That's not enough!"

Ayumi glanced at him "That's more than Satoshi and Yuka combined."

Yoshiki thought for a moment "Holy crap the only responsible adult here is dead."

A huge cliché anime angry symbol appeared on Ayumi's forehead "Gosh Kishinuma-kun-desu stop freaking out. There's a simple and safe solution to our dilemma".

Yoshiki looked he quizzically "What is it?"

"Wonder aimlessly around the halls"

So once again two idiots walked around the hellish hallways. Ayumi made sure to leave a trail of tears so they wouldn't get lost.

"Man, it's so cold and dark here" Ayumi whimpered "I'm going to light a candle of plot progression, is that okay with WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOSHIKI"

Yoshiki shat his pants "W-what?"

"What do you mean what"? Ayumi screamed.

Yoshiki had stolen some of the black hair from the cabinets and placed it on his own head. He lowered his head "I'm not doing anything".

Ayumi eye twitched "Nothing?"

Yoshiki sank lower with shame "I just...wanted to be kawii" his voice was barely above a whisper.

Ayumi turned around without saying a word and walked into a classroom. Yoshiki followed behind silently, a feeling of dread in his stomach. When the entered the room the music immediately changed to just a continuous "boo!".

"Um, Ayumi I don't think we should be here" Yoshiki, who was the only with brains, advised.

"Ugh oh no!" Ayumi called out "My head is splitting".

"Really? What's wro-"

"W-we shouldn't be here" Ayumi interrupted.

"Yeah, I know, that's what I just sa-"

"MY headache, my idea!" Ayumi shouted "Anyway look over there!"

Yoshiki gasped.

"It's the entrance of the school!"


End file.
